A Wrinkle In Time
by 256324
Summary: Next Generation goes back in time to the Order Of the Phoenix. After Harry's Ministry Trial


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

The year is 2019.

" Teddy," said an exasperated Ginny. " Take care of them while we're gone."

" I will, Aunt Ginny," said Teddy. " I promise they won't get in trouble on my watch."

" Don't worry, Ginny," said Harry, " I'm sure Teddy will do fine. He does have a lot of practice."

" Just look out for Fred and James," said George. " They've been up to something for quite a while now."

" Honestly," said Hermione. " I still can't believe we organized this now."

" I agree," said Angelina. " I don't know what go into us. Having Fred and James in one house is very dangerous."

" I'm sure that Teddy can take care of those two," said Ron. " Teddy is the only one those two listen to anyway."

" You're right," said Teddy. " I can take care of them. Don't worry about a thing. Just go enjoy Uncle Neville's party."

Neville Longbottom invited them all over for a remembrance day at his house. It was to remember all the deaths in the Second Wizarding War. All the people who fought in the war were invited to the party.

As soon as the adults left, Teddy decided to go see what the boys were doing. He started walking up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared. He passed Rose and Lily looking through their trunks in Lily's room.

The trunks were an invention in the Wizarding world. They were little boxes that had the Undetectable Extension Charm put on them. They can also shrink down so people can put them in their pockets. They also had a screen in the box that listed all the things that were stored inside the box. It was a pretty incredible invention in Teddy's point of view. Professor McGonagall didn't like them very much because they helped James and Fred II in their pranks.

Teddy passed Albus and Hugo playing a game of exploding snap in Albus's room. Teddy could see that Albus was definitely winning the game. That was to be expected. Albus was the best at playing any game that he set his mind too. He was a Seeker in the Ravenclaw quidditch team and a really good one at that. He was the reason that Ravenclaw won the house cup last year.

Teddy stopped in front of James' room and knocked on the door.

" You two okay in there?" asked Teddy.

" We're fine, Teddy," replied James. " You don't need to worry about us."

" Ok," said Teddy. " I just came to tell you that I was going to put in a movie in a while. Are you guys going to show?"

There was a minute of hushed whispering before Fred II spoke up.

" We'll be there, Teddy," replied Fred II.

" Ok," said Teddy. " I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Teddy walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Lily and Rose follow him downstairs.

" Teddy," asked Lily. " Are you making some tea?"

" I am, Lilykins," replied Teddy. " Would you two like some?"

" Yes, please," replied Lily.

" Rose," said Teddy. "Ask Albus and Hugo if they want some tea."

Rose nods and walks upstairs to Hugo's room. All of them come downstairs after a couple of minutes.

The tea is done after 10 minutes and they all sit in the living room drinking some tea.

" Tea reminds me of Grandma Weasley," said Hugo. " She always made the best herbal tea."

" Are you saying my tea isn't good, Hugo?" asked Teddy. " I'm disappointed."

" Well," said Rose. " Nobody can beat Grandma Weasley at her cooking."

" I wonder what James and Fred are doing?" asked Lily.

" They're probably up to something, I reckon," replied Rose.

As soon as Rose said that, there was a loud crash upstairs.

" Did you have to jinx it Rose?" said Albus. " Look what happened."

Everyone put down their tea and rushed upstairs towards the noise. Teddy rushes into Harry's study which James and Fred had apparently broken into. The others follow him inside and see that all the books on Harry's desk had fallen on the floor.

" What are you guys doing here?" asked Teddy. " You know this place is off-limits."

" We just wanted to look around," replied James.

" Well," said Teddy. " You can look around by cleaning this place up."

" But we can't use magic," whined Fred II.

" You'll just have to do it by hand," said Teddy.

Albus noticed something glinting in James' pocket. He walked over to James.

" Hey, James," said Albus. " Would you like to tell you what's in your pocket?"

" Nothing's in my pocket," said James.

" Why don't you check and see?" asked Albus.

" James," said Teddy warningly.

James took out the mentioned item from his pocket. Teddy could swear it looked like something Aunt Hermione mentioned once.

" We were just going to look at it for a while," said James. " I swear."

" Give it here," said Albus. " You can't nick Dad's stuff. You know that they could be dangerous."

" I'll give it back," said James.

" Put it where you found it," said Albus. " Or else I'll do it for you."

" I won't put it back," said James.

Albus pulled at the item and a couple of seconds later it turned into a tug-of-war. Teddy finally recognized the item while trying to prevent the tug-of-war.

" Put the thing down," he said. " It's a time-turner and can be very dangerous."

The time turner started glowing gold in response to all the pressure in the area. Everyone stared at it in shock for a second before they did the same.

" Teddy," yelled Rose, Lily, and Hugo.

They all disappeared in a haze of golden dust a second later.


End file.
